


Safe - Loved - Cherished

by CaptEdKenway



Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hermaphrodite Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptEdKenway/pseuds/CaptEdKenway
Summary: When Derek finally arrives home from a two-week long Alpha's meeting that went wrong, he arrives to find his mate stewing in the scents of despair, shame and guilt. When he is finally able to pry from Stiles what is bothering him Derek reassures Stiles that no matter what happens, he will always love Stiles.___________A little bit of fluff, some angst and Stiles feeling very unsure of his role as mate to Derek, all with a happy ending!





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I'm using A/B/O a little differently. It's not a typical Omegaverse where Stiles is just property to an alpha. 
> 
> I'm also trying to break a fairly persistent bout of writers block for A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing. Its bad enough I'm open to prompts for it as I'm having a hard time with it. For those reading AWSC I have NOT abandoned it!

Derek was glad to be home. Glad to be back in Beacon Hills, ecstatic to be approaching his home. The SUV bumped along the dirt road leading up to the pack house and when the large white house came into view he could feel his shoulders relaxing a bit more. He could feel the members of the pack who were inside and were buzzing with an energy that proclaimed their alpha was finally home. Most of all he could feel his mate waiting for him. He came to a stop next to the front porch and slowly got out and stretched his back out before grabbing his bag from the back seat. He slammed the door shut and trudged up the stairs to the front door where he knew his betas were waiting for him on the other side, barely keeping themselves from breaking down the door in a stampede to get to him.

He opened the large, heavy mahogany door and dropped his bag as he was ambushed by several bodies all trying to hug him and scent him at the same time. He put his arms out, trying to touch everyone and nuzzle heads, arms and whatever other body parts he could reach.

“Alpha, we’re so glad you’re home!” Erica said, the rest of the betas making noises of agreement. The use of his title, rather than his name, told him the pack had been as uneasy with him being away as he had been. He knew though a few minutes of scenting would put everyone at ease and they would all return to their normal, pesky selves. God he’d missed them, he thought.

But there was still an empty part of him.

“Where’s Stiles?” He asked, looking around the large entryway but not seeing him.

Scott disentangled himself from being smushed between Boyd and Derek’s chest. “He’s upstairs. He’s been on edge with you gone. I think he’s trying to be a good mate though and let us all have first crack at scenting,” he said, almost sheepishly. Scott looked like he felt guilty for getting to Derek before Stiles got to, and Derek’s love for his pack deepened even more.

“Okay pups, let me go so that I can spend time with him,” he told them tiredly.

“Derek, are you ok? You seem very tense and you smell off. Did the meeting not go well?” Jackson asked, which caught Derek off guard. Of all of his betas Jackson was still the most self-centered of them all. For him to call Derek out on this meant he wasn’t hiding his stress as well as he thought.

He kept touching his betas as he sighed. “No, it didn’t go well. I will tell you all about it later on tonight. But for now, I just want have a few minutes to settle in and see Stiles, ok guys?”

The betas all murmured and nodded, trying not to let the scent of exhaustion and despair leaking from their alpha affect them too much. They were worried, but knew to allow Derek some time to himself and his mate.

Derek thanked them quietly and then reached back down to grab his bag. He hefted it over his shoulder and made his way over to the large staircase that led up to the second story. The house was a massive wrap-around style and as such the bedrooms for the betas were on one side while the master suite was on the other, providing a bit more privacy for Derek and Stiles. The first story contained all of the public rooms and a full basement housed a gym, indoor training room and a safe room for emergencies when a wolf needed securing.

He let his hand slide along the dark oak banister as his heavy boots took the steps one at a time. His eyes were always drawn to the framed photos of pack members that always mysteriously appeared. He had a feeling Stiles was responsible for most of them, but he knew the other betas added things here and there. And because of that, for the first time since his childhood he felt like he was home. They were a family.

The door to his room was closed, but he could hear and smell his mate inside. There were conflicting scents of unhappiness mixed with the relief and joy of Derek being home. And Scott was right, he did smell like he was on edge. He opened the door and walked in, placing his bag down, looking for his mate.

“Sti…?”

Before he could finish calling out his name he found himself with an armful of lanky body squeezing him hard enough to crush his lungs.

“Fuck Derek, I missed you so much,” Stiles whispered, his face pushed into Derek’s neck so that he could scent his alpha. Derek closed his eyes and let his mate’s smell envelop him, calming and soothing his ragged nerves. He had one arm wrapped around his waist and he brought the other one up to cup the back of Stiles’ head as he ran his fingers through his hair. Stiles still had his face in Derek’s neck so Derek took the opportunity to rub his chin up and down the side of Stiles’ face.

Stiles finally pulled back, running both hands down Derek’s face. His eyes flashed bright gold. “God I’m so glad you’re home Alpha.” Derek gave his mate a smile even while wondering at the use of his title again. Of all of his betas, Stiles tended to use his title in one of two ways – when they were both in a formal gathering of some sort and titles were being used, or when his sarcasm and/or anger was at epic levels and calling Derek Alpha translated to ‘asshole’. But this, this was different.

Derek leaned in regardless and placed a soft, lingering kiss to his mate’s lips. It was almost chaste, just an easy tasting of each other. Derek broke the kiss before nipping Stiles’ bottom lip gently. “I missed you too babe. So fucking much,” he whispered. The master suite was soundproofed from the outside. No one on the outside could hear what was happening inside, but anyone inside could hear out, for safety reasons. But Derek sensed that Stiles needed the quiet talking, the whispering.

Stiles wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were closed and his head down. When Derek lifted his chin Stiles flashed his eyes again, before quickly averting them and tucking his nose into Derek’s throat. Derek wasn’t sure but he thought he heard a slight whine come from his mate.

“Stiles? What’s wrong honey?” Derek asked. Stiles just shook his head while not taking his nose from Derek’s throat. Suddenly though he popped back and smiled at Derek, but Derek could see it didn’t reach his eyes. He began to worry, this was not like his mate. His mate was gregarious, loud, and larger than life sometimes. And most of all, not afraid to tell you what he felt or thought.

“Go sit down, I know you had a rough two weeks. I don’t know what went down but it’s obvious it wasn’t good. Sit, I’ll rub your shoulders for you.” Stiles had turned and pushed Derek towards the small cozy couch they had in a nook off to the side of the bedroom. As he was pushed into the couch Stiles had deftly removed Derek’s jacket and placed it over the top of an armchair. Derek sat down and Stiles moved around to stand behind him and began to run his hands over the tops of Derek’s shoulders, working his fingers into the dense muscles and immediately feeling the knots.

“So what happened back there?”

Derek let a sigh out, his lips fluttering noisily. “Honestly? It was a complete clusterfuck.” Derek let his eyes close as Stiles found a particularly tight spot on his shoulder blade and began to knead it to loosen the muscles back up. Werewolf he may be but that didn’t mean stress didn’t affect the body. “When I got there I found out Alpha Ramirez had brought several members of his pack, despite the fact it was supposed to be Alphas only. They spent most of the time just shy of completely drunk, which made them obstinate and unruly. So Alpha Sinclair was pissed, as were the other alphas there. But the worst part was that a good chunk of the meeting was spent with Ramirez mouthing off at me, talking down about our pack due to our size. He kept bringing up my mom and what our pack used to be like, and comparing it to now. He was trying to bait me, get me to act out, and he almost succeeded. Sinclair had almost no control over what was going on. The other alphas were useless, some giving me pitying looks, others just trying to pretend nothing was going on. Very little was accomplished in terms of setting up any kind of unifying tactics to make the packs in the state work together. It was a complete waste of time.”

Derek let his head fall back as Stiles began to massage his scalp. His fingers felt heavenly but he was distracted by the scents surrounding him. He could tell Stiles was sad, that sense of despair floating from him. There was even a hint of guilt and shame. Derek reached up and grabbed one of Stiles’ hands, bringing it around to his chest.

“Come here pup,” he said, his tone and tugging on the arm indicating to Stiles Derek wanted him to come around and sit. Stiles obeyed and Derek heard his heart rate increase while at the same time sensing Stiles trying to calm it back down. When he came around Derek pulled him to him so that Stiles straddled his lap. Again Derek noticed Stiles averting his eyes and he was having none of it.

“Stiles, what’s going on? Something has you worked up. Whatever it is has you worked up enough that Scott even noticed. The pack said you’ve been off.”

Still looking down at his lap, Stiles was playing with his fingers. He started to say something, then stopped. Derek could see him beginning to fidget and get antsy. He started to say something again only to immediately stop once more. Derek lifted a hand to gently grab Stiles by the chin and force him to look at him.

“Stiles. Talk to me,” he said, an almost imperceivable begging sound to his words. He watched as Stiles’ eyes filled and before he could wipe them a stray tear escaped. Derek was taken aback by the sense of insecurity pouring from his mate.

“I’m scared,” Stiles whispered.

Derek could see his breath begin to hitch and Stiles quickly tried to tamp it down. Keeping his voice firm and steady, Derek asked him – “Scared of what pup?” He watched another set of tears roll down his mate’s eyes and could tell Stiles was barely keeping himself from openly sobbing.

“I-I’m failing you as a m-mate,” Stiles hiccupped.

Derek was stumped. “How are you failing me?”

Stiles sniffed hard and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, averting his eyes again. It couldn’t hide the steady flow of tears now coming freely though.

“My heat’s beginning. That means I’m not pregnant.” Stiles began to cry harder and become agitated. He tried to wiggle off of Derek’s lap but Derek clamped his arms on his hips, forcing Stiles to remain where he was. Before he could saying anything Stiles word vomited at him.

“ _I’mnotpregnantagain! Fourheatsinarow!”_ He finally looked up at Derek and the look of utter despair broke Derek’s heart. “I haven’t provided you with a child Derek, I’m broken! What if I can’t have kids?? We’ve been together for a year and I haven’t been able to provide you with the child you deserve. I’m completely useless! What’s the point of being stuck to an omega who can’t give you kids?”

Derek let a breath out he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He wasn’t sure what to expect in terms of what was bothering his mate, but this had not been it. This was so unlike Stiles. While he was a male omega, which was incredibly rare, Stiles had never been the simpering, weak wolf that literature had made omegas out to be. The occurrences of male omegas was so rare that the last known omega was born over a hundred years ago. But history had always made them out to be nothing more than effeminate breeders. Male omegas were basically hermaphrodites, having both female and male organs. Females were much more common but were not that much different from female betas. Honestly the only difference had been female omegas were much smaller in stature and more fertile.

Stiles though, Stiles was nothing like that. He was as tall as Derek, not broad in muscle like Derek but built more in a lithe manner. He had a swimmer’s build, tall and lanky but still strong. And Stiles had an attitude to match. He could be as fierce as any alpha Derek knew, just as protective of his pack members. So seeing this behavior right now was throwing Derek for a serious loop. Even during his heats Stiles tended to just amp up his snarkiness when he wasn’t trying to get Derek to screw him into oblivion.

But there was no mistaking the emotions rolling off his mate right now as he cried into Derek’s shoulder. He hadn’t realized this, having children, was so important to his mate. They had talked about it. The suppressants Stiles took to prevent pregnancy were a pain and had some nasty side effects and they had both agreed for Stiles to stop. They had both also agreed that if Stiles ended up pregnant that it would be a welcomed thing. Derek wanted kids, there was no doubt about that. Stiles was older now to where the prospect of being a parent wasn’t so daunting or life altering, and he’d said he’d also wanted kids at some point. They hadn’t really said they were actively trying for kids. If it happened, it happened. But apparently Derek missed some crucial things with his mate.

 Derek hugged him tight until Stiles began to calm slightly. Pushing him back so he could look at him Derek caught his mate’s gaze.

“Listen to me Stiles. Listen to me as your mate and your Alpha. You are not useless.” When he started to see Stiles protest Derek did something he’d never done before with his mate. He let his eyes bleed red and used his Alpha’s call on Stiles.

**_“You are not useless. You never have been, and you never will be.”_ **

Stiles instinctually bared his neck, his eyes flashing gold. Derek felt a quick pang of guilt for using his call on Stiles, forcing him to respond as he did, but Derek was going to make sure he got through to him.

“Listen, at the risk of you skewering my balls on your claws and shoving them down my throat, I’m going to very gently suggest this may be PHS hormones making you feel this way.” Derek was dipping his toes, or his balls in this case, into very dangerous territory, but it was the only thing he could think of. Pre-heat syndrome, just like PMS in human females, could seriously fuck with hormone levels. Derek had never experienced this outcome with Stiles before. If PHS did hit it usually resulted in Stiles being more amped up than usual, or eating everything that didn’t run away from him. Never before had he ever reacted like this, and that made Derek think that maybe this feeling had been festering for a bit.

“Baby, you are not a bad mate because you haven’t gotten pregnant. This is not the middle ages where the Alpha mate’s only role was to provide heirs. We’ve only been together a year, and you’ve only been off suppressants for a few months. Look at me hon.”

Stiles finally looked up at Derek, eyes red and puffy, but he’d stopped crying. Derek cupped his face, his thumbs swiping under his eyes to dry them. Derek smiled at him, letting the love he felt for Stiles show in his eyes. “If you get pregnant, it will be wonderful. But if you don’t, I will still love you just as much as I do now. You will still be my anchor, my rock, and my most trusted confidante. I will still put up with your snark and your ability to drive Jackson so crazy he wolfs out during pack training. I will still pretend not to see you and Erica team up against Isaac and hide his scarves. You will still be my second, the one person I trust the most to protect the pack when I can’t. You will still be mine, and I will still be yours.”

Stiles let out a watery huff of breath as his eyes once again brimmed with tears, but this time he let them flow unimpeded. Derek could feel relief wash over Stiles and finally the sickly scents began to fade. He pulled his mate into his shoulder and nuzzled him, scenting him as he did so. And as he scented him and the negative emotions began to pass the sweet smell of Stiles came back to the forefront, tinged with the spicy scent of his impending heat. Derek couldn’t help the slight growl that escaped as he inhaled, it was a primal response. There was a spike of arousal from Stiles that egged Derek’s wolf on even more.

Stiles sat back wiping his face, but Derek was happy to see a small smile on his lips. “Careful there big guy, a good scenting and growling will get me going. You might not leave the room for a few days.” Derek just grinned, raising an eyebrow as if in challenge. The scent of arousal was thickening and Derek knew Stiles would be jumping him any second now.

“Is that all it takes to get you moving? Hmm?” Derek teased, running his hands over Stiles’ thighs. His mate grabbed him by the front of his shirt, bunching the fabric up as he leaned in and kissed Derek hard. Stiles ran his tongue over Derek’s, relishing in his taste before pulling away. He was breathing heavy and feeling warmer.

“Fuck Derek, how do you do that? How do you get me from being a complete mess to incredibly horny like this?” Derek sucked a mark into the skin of Stiles’ throat, the discoloration fading almost as fast as Derek created them.

“It’s a talent?” He joked, nibbling down to a collarbone. When Stiles let out a small moan and ground down into Derek’s lap Derek grabbed the hem of Stile’s shirt and pulled it up and off. Stiles returned the favor, flinging Derek’s shirt somewhere behind him. He let his eyes close as Derek let his hands roam over his chest, pinching a nipple and then scratching blunt nails down his abs. Stiles leaned in again and sucked Derek’s bottom lip into his mouth, tasting and licking and just relishing in the feel of his mate surrounding him. Stiles felt safe. Wanted. Loved.

“Will you fuck me Derek?” Stiles asked in an almost whisper as he continued to kiss his mate. Derek let out a snort that translated to “Well yeah, duh.” Stiles smiled against Derek’s mouth as he hopped off of his lap quickly. He undid his button and zipper and quickly shed his pants. His cock was already hard and red, and Derek could smell the slick of his cunt. Derek looked at him hungrily as Stiles climbed back into his lap. Stiles undid Derek’s wide leather belt but left it in the loops, then popped his jeans open. He reached in and grabbed Derek’s cock, pulling it free gently. Stiles didn’t waste any time sitting up and lining himself up before sinking down on Derek’s rock hard dick. Both men let out moans at the same time, relishing in the feel of being with each other. Derek grabbed Stiles around the neck and kissed him as his other hand found Stiles’ cock. The best part of being a male omega Stiles told him once, was that his cock was like a gigantic clit. Since he had no testicles he didn’t produce semen, but like a woman stroking it made him have fantastic orgasms. And unlike a man, Stiles could come as many times as possible. He felt like he had the best of both worlds with his body.

Stiles began to ride Derek, his hands roaming over every square inch of Derek as Derek stroked Stiles. Stiles wouldn’t last long, and that was ok. With his heat fast approaching he’d be fucking non-stop anyways. This one was different. This joining was more emotional than physical. Stiles could feel Derek reassuring him through the touches of his hands and the thrusts of his cock. He was showing Stiles how much he loved and cherished him.  Stiles could tell that Derek wouldn’t last long either, so he began to ride him a little harder and quicker. He cupped Derek’s face with both hands and let their foreheads rest against each other.  As Stiles quickened his pace, letting out pornographic sounding moans, Derek could feel his muscles tighten up. Stiles began to make the tell-tale sounds that said he would come soon, so Derek began to stroke him faster.

“That’s it baby, that’s it. Come for me. I love you so fucking much Stiles.”

Stiles pounded down onto Derek just as he let out a mewling sound and he clamped down around Derek’s cock in a vice-like grip, sending Derek over the edge and spilling his seed into his mate. He stroked Stiles through his orgasm, stopping when he let loose with a full-body shiver and then slumping into Derek. Derek took a second to catch his breath, placing a kiss on Stiles’ cheek and holding on to him. When he felt Stiles begin to calm his breathing Derek reached with one arm to the side of the couch where a lightweight blanket had been tossed and grabbed it. He fluffed it out behind Stiles and then covered his mate with it. Derek could feel Stiles becoming heavier as he relaxed into him, and Derek knew he’d be asleep in minutes. The stress of emotions coupled with an almost cathartic bout of sex right before an upcoming heat meant Stiles would be tired. Derek tucked the blanket around Stiles’ back, letting him rest against Derek. Once he was asleep Derek would maneuver Stiles so that they could both lay down on the couch for a nap. But for now he just wrapped his arms around his mate and held on to him.

Safe.

Loved.

* * *

 

**_A Year And A Half Later…_ **

Stiles nodded at Derek, a tired indication he was ready. At his mate’s nod Derek looked up to the old woman by the door, giving her the okay. She smiled at the two men before opening the door and speaking quietly.

“Alpha Hale and his Mate welcome you,” the woman said, with a small bow of her head before she stepped to the side.

The members of the Hale pack quickly, but quietly, walked into the room. Erica’s eyes immediately watered up and both hands went up to her mouth. She looked to both men, seeking their approval before she came closer but still stopped some distance away. When Stiles smiled at her and said, “get over here Catwoman” Erica made a beeline to the side of the bed. The rest of the pack circled the bed, looking on in an almost reverent fashion.

Derek felt his chest puff out in pride. Pride in his pack. Pride in his mate. Pride for what his mate had done. Holding one small bundle in his arms, he nodded down to the little wrapped body he held and to the one Stiles held.

“I, Alpha Hale, formally introduce our son, Alexander John Hale, and our daughter, Claudia Laura Hale.” Every member of Derek’s pack knelt on one knee in a tradition as old as time as Derek presented the two newest members of the Hale pack.

“Oh Stiles, she’s beautiful,” Erica said as she ran a finger over the soft skin of the newborn Stiles had cradled in his arms. Lydia, Erica, Cora and Allison had migrated over to Stiles and his daughter while Scott, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson crowded Derek and their son. The pack spent a few minutes welcoming the little bundles before Scott stepped back and got everyone’s attention.

“To the Hale Pack!” He cried.

“The Hale Pack!” Came the response.

Scott, as third in line, let out a howl that was then accompanied by the rest of the pack, officially welcoming the newest members into the pack. The newborns, who had been sleeping, opened their eyes - two sets of strong, gold beta eyes - before closing them and drifting off to sleep once more.

Derek was all smiles, as his pack welcomed his children into the world. He leaned down over his mate and kissed him.

“I love you Stiles,” he whispered with a smile.

 


End file.
